


A Guidebook for the Interdimensional Traveller

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: Team 7 Shenanigans [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A Prelude to Pranks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, De-Aged Haruno Sakura, De-Aged Uchiha Sasuke, De-Aged Uzumaki Naruto, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Founders Era, Founding of Konoha, Gen, Good Uchiha Madara, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, One Shot, Pranks, Pre-Canon, Pure Utter Crack, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: Tobirama stared down at the curious group of children – orphans if he was remembering correctly, the same who’d shown up in their newly created village a few months before. He wasn’t quite sure what on earth they were doing meeting under a tree in the middle of the night with no witnesses around, but it was definitely suspicious, so he decided to wait and listen to the potential threats.“Nothing?” the black-haired boy asked. “Are you sure?”“I could always try—”“Shut up, Naruto,” the pink girl and the black-haired one spoke in unison. “Are you forgetting whose fault this is in the first place?” pinky continued, and Tobirama raised an eyebrow as he wondered exactly what the hell was going on.“You’ve read practically every book in every single library,” the black-haired boy said, ignoring the attempts of the red-head to get both of their attentions. “Surely there has to be something?”“Oh yes,” the pink one said, voice as dry as one of Suna’s deserts, “because of course there’s a guidebook for what to do when stranded in a dimension that’s not your own.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Team 7 Shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310867
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1457
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊, Of Fluff and Crack, Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	A Guidebook for the Interdimensional Traveller

**Author's Note:**

> Minor swearing, but enjoy ;)

It was late night when Tobirama finally left the newly appointed Hokage’s office. Honestly, he was rather glad his husband hadn’t been given the post. The amount of paperwork was already horrendous, as were the hours, and Tobirama doubted it would’ve been fun. His brother was already snowed under by the paper sheets, and he’d probably begin having nightmares about them sooner rather than later. However, it was as he was leaving the office and hurrying home that he spotted _them. _

Three children.

Three _clanless _children, if he was reading their chakra signals correctly.

He snuck a glance at the sky, confirming that _yes _it was night-time – a time when no child should be roaming outside of their home. _Especially not when they hadn’t ironed out all the village’s defences, nor quelled all of the tensions between new villagers_. Chewing on his lip, he concealed his chakra, stealthily leaping over to hide in the branches of the tree above them. _He wasn’t going to take chances on the off chance the children were plotting something malevolent. _Children sometimes got it into their heads to avenge their parents, after all, and Tobirama didn’t particularly want to help his brother deal with the amount of paperwork that would generate.

_He was a sucker for those big puppy dog eyes that pleaded with him. _The eyes that Hashirama of all people had somehow managed to weaponize.

Waiting in the tree, Tobirama stared down at the curious group of children – orphans if he was remembering correctly, the same who’d shown up in their newly created village a few months before. He wasn’t quite sure what on earth they were doing meeting under a tree in the middle of the night with no witnesses around, but it was definitely suspicious, so he decided to wait and listen to the potential threats.

A flare of chakra pinged on his sensor, making a beeline for him, telling Tobirama that his husband had finally gotten bored of waiting patiently at home for him and was making his way over. Of course, Madara being Madara meant he arrived at his side a mere minute after leaving the house, chakra thankfully concealed to prevent any other minor sensors in their village from awakening.

“What’s going on?” Madara whispered, eyes spinning red in the darkness, a light genjutsu already covering them as they waited in the trees, watching the unfolding action below.

“Nothing?” the black-haired boy asked, and Tobirama’s eyes snapped down to the little gathering in front of them. “Are you sure?”

“I could always try—” the red one piped up.

“Shut up, Naruto,” the pink girl and the black-haired one spoke in unison, sounding eerily practiced with the way their voices meshed. “Are you forgetting whose fault this is in the first place?” Pinky continued, and Tobirama raised an eyebrow as he wondered exactly what the hell was going on. A quick glance at his husband told him he was thinking the same thoughts.

“You’ve read practically every book in every single library,” the black-haired boy said, ignoring the attempts of the red-head to get both of their attentions. “Surely there has to be something?”

“Oh yes,” the pink one said, voice as dry as one of Suna’s deserts, and Tobirama had the vaguest urge to laugh at the completely blank expression plastered on her face, “because of course there’s a guidebook for what to do when stranded in a dimension that’s not your own.”

“Well if that’s the case, then why not make one,” the red one chirped, smiling as widely as Hashirama did when oblivious to the mood around him. He smiled, shrinking slightly under the blank stares of the other two. “Or not?”

“Huh?” Tobirama blinked, taking a few moments to comprehend the information he’d just overheard.

Madara grunted from beside him. “Did I just hear that correctly?” he mumbled incredulously.

“That, or both our ears are malfunctioning,” he replied, mulling over the possibilities of dimensions and the problems of a child’s overactive imagination.

“So…” the red one spoke up nervously. “What exactly are we going to do from now on then?” he asked, flinching back when the pink one raised a fist menacingly. “We can try and find a way back…”

“No point, dobe,” the black-haired one said with a sigh. “Everyone’s already dead, and we’re on our own.”

“Well we could always go for some revenge,” pinky said, and Madara shivered all of a sudden on the branch next to him as they continued waiting and watching the three troublesome children who really should’ve been tucked up nice and safely back in their beds. _Wherever those were._

The black-haired one tilted his head, hand on his small chin. “Does it really count as revenge if he hasn’t done anything?”

“_Yet._”

Reddy stepped forwards now, not backing down even as she turned on him, cracking her knuckles while she was at it. “But Sakura-chan, he’s married to pre-Nidaime-sama now, and that definitely didn’t happen before—”

“Maybe the history books didn’t cover that,” pinky huffed, pouting viciously at the thought.

“But his brother is alive now, and he definitely died in our universe,” the black-haired one said, blinking in thought for a few moments. “Huh. Never thought I’d actually agree with Naruto on something…”

“Traitor,” pinky muttered.

Blackie glared right back at her. “Ouch. Your words hurt so much.”

“As they should, you duck-arsed—”

“RIGHT!” Reddy wrapped an arm around both of their necks, pulling them both into his tiny little body for some sort of bastardised hug. _Though it looked more like a strangulation attempt from Tobirama’s view if he were completely honest with himself. _“Well, seeing as we aren’t going to be getting revenge,” he spoke, ignoring the groan of disappointment from pinky. “We should do something else instead.”

“Like what?” the black one asked, pausing in his attempts to pry the arm loose from around his throat.

The grin on reddy’s face turned demonic in nature, and Tobirama felt a shiver run down his spine even as the three children began their journey home. “Why that’s simple, teme…” the red one said, pulling his friends closer. “We prank the ever-loving fuck out of him.”

One demonic grin turned into three.

Madara stared after them for a few moments, turning back to face him seconds later, hairs bristled and standing up on end. “Is it just me,” he began slowly. “Or do you feel a horrible sense of foreboding all of a sudden?”

“Well…” Tobirama mumbled, struggling to scrounge up something to reassure his husband. “At least he isn’t an Uzumaki?”


End file.
